Kikei
by Kuroki-Ryomi
Summary: In Amestris there are people born with a supernatural ability. These people are called Kikei and have been made illegal. Things are tough for those born as a Kikei... especially for Edward. AU. Abused Ed. Future RoyEd. On hold.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, this is my first story and I am nervous as hell about the response I'll get. I've already got a few chapters of this done and if I get a positive response I'll continue posting… but at the moment I'm really not sure about this story.

* * *

Prologue:

The name Kikei (which means abnormality, deformity, or freak), was given to those born with an extraordinary ability (such as: Empathy, Telepathy, Telekinesis, or Precognition) because they were hated and feared by the normal population.

The fear of Kikei was so great, the Amestrian Government declared Kikei illegal. If any baby born shows obvious sign of abilities… they are killed. While 'Hunters' get paid a reward for every Kikei they kill or capture. Those who are captured are sent to one of the many research facilities… where they are used for experiments… many don't survive through the brutal experiments that they're put through.

It is shown that thirty percent of Kikei grow slightly slower than normal people making them look a couple years younger than they really are and for each Kikei.

To stay alive and free Kikei have to hide their abilities never using them in hopes that no one will discover their true nature. Very few to no people can be trusted to know of their abilities as anyone, friends or family, may betray them. Maybe the only ones that they can truly trust is each other.

Chapter One; It's Good to be Proven Wrong:

Wednesday:

Edward sat on a swing in a dark empty park not bothering to let himself move back and forth more than a few inches. He was only here to get of that house… there was only so much he could handle. He knew he should probably be returning though, it being after nine already… plus he really should treat the cuts and gashes he gotten from that bottle that_ 'he'_ threw at him. He could vaguely feel blood running down his face… as well as something else. It took him a couple minutes to realize that they were tears… he was crying. It had been years since he'd cried… he had never allowed himself to do so… yet here the tears were coming against his will. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop them even if he tried, so he didn't even bother… besides, trying would require him to relinquish the wonderful haze he had put himself in. The haze allowed him to just sit there for a while and not think about the hell of his life… this was the only thing that he could ever do to get his mind off of the pain and loneliness he always felt in his heart.

Edward saw a pair of feet come in to view… before the owner of said feet knelt down in front of him. "Are you okay?" the person wasn't much older than Ed, only about two years older by the looks of it. He had medium length black hair with bangs that just barely fell into his onyx eyes that were looking at Edward in concern.

Concern? Nobody had _ever_ looked at him like that.

No longer being alone, Edward couldn't keep the haze around his mind and looked away from the older teen in front of him… maybe if he ignored him, he'd leave him alone. It wasn't like the person _really_ cared. No one did.

"Hey… don't you go to my school? Edward Elric, right?"

Edward flinched slightly… great someone who went to the same school as him… everyone there hates him. Ed couldn't help looking over at the older teen in front of him again and try to place a name to the face… at least this was someone who had never bullied, taunted, or did a prank on him, he knew that much. But he was having a hard time placing his name.

"I just transferred not too long ago, I'm Roy Mustang."

That explains it… he was new. That was why Edward couldn't place his name… Ed could usually place a name to everyone in the school, he had that good of a memory… not that he knew the names on purpose, things always just stick to his mind.

"You're bleeding. Did someone hurt you?" Roy asked.

It was weird… there was genuine concern in his voice. "I'm fine… it's nothing…" Edward responded quietly as wiped away his tears quickly, wincing as his sleeve grazed one of the gashes on his cheek.

"It doesn't look like 'nothing'… and you were crying just now." Roy insisted. Edward didn't move to reply… he usually never even talks to people, but he found it hard not to at the moment when this teen was being so nice. Roy stood up and Edward thought that he was going to walk away proving his convictions…

"Look… my apartment's not too far away; I'll treat those wounds for you. Plus, it's dangerous to be out alone at this time of night."

Edward looked at the hand outstretched in front of him… this person had just completely proven him wrong… yet unlike the usual bad feeling you get when you're wrong, he felt something akin to relief. But what should he do now? Accept the offer and probably have to answer questions as to where he got these… or refuse it and continue to sit here alone. Edward didn't know what to do… so he acted on instinct… his instincts were telling him that taking this small offer would lead to something good; his heart agreed.

Edward took the older teen's hand and stood following him out of the park. It wasn't a long walk; just as Roy had said, his apartment was close. Edward was feeling a little awkward with his hand in Roy's… touch was something he wasn't used to; whenever someone touched him it usually promised pain. Why was this person so different?

When they arrived at the apartment (after climbing a few flights of stairs, the elevators being broken, leaving Edward winded) Roy let go of his hand to unlock and open the door. Roy led him into the apartment and over to the couch. "I'll be right back; I've just got to get the first aid kit. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." He said before walking out of the room.

Edward looked around… the apartment looked to be a pretty nice size… it had a living room, to Ed's right a long island counter separated the kitchen from the living room, behind him was a door that probably led to the bedroom, and the bathroom probably linked to the bedroom. But that meant that Roy lived alone.

Sitting there, Edward finally remembered having seen Roy, once at school, though only in passing. He also remembered that the older teen was _really_ popular… every girl was talking about him, each having a crush on him. But Roy really didn't seem like the kind to like a whole lot of attention… but what did he know? Edward has only known him for about ten minutes.

Roy walked back into the room and knelt down in front of him with the first aid kit in his hands. He pulled out a bottle of alcohol and poured some on to a cotton ball to disinfect the wounds. "This'll sting a bit…" Roy warned. Edward had known that it would, but it was nice that Roy even thought to tell him. "Geez, it looks like someone threw a hand full of glass at you." Roy stated as he disinfected the cuts. Edward winced at the sentence causing Roy to look at him in a bit of shock knowing it wasn't from the stinging. "Did someone really throw glass at you?" he asked.

Edward stared off to the side. "More like a beer bottle…" it slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. Realizing what he said, Ed slapped a hand over his mouth… this was the exact reason why he chose not to speak to other people. He almost always slipped up… because he can't verbally lie worth crap.

Roy put two and two together easily. "Damn… the only person that'd…" he trailed off pausing for a second, long forgetting about his hand that had fallen to his side. "Edward… did your dad… do this?"

Edward stared down at his lap chewing on his lip having a hard time believing that this person found out so easily… no one in the last ten years had ever found out about the abuse, yet just one small slip up from him and Roy easily figured it out… to anyone else they would have just ignored what Edward had said not even bothering to figure out the weirdness of the sentence.

"Please don't tell anyone…" Edward requested with a pleading edge to his voice.

"W-What are you saying? Your father is hurting you… that's child abuse and it's illegal." Roy protested incredulously. "Child services should—"

"They'll just put me back in the foster care system and that's not much better." Edward interrupted him. "Please…"

Roy sighed. "Fine… it's not my place to tell anyone…"

Edward let out a small sigh of relief. "Thank you…" he whispered gratefully. As the older teen continued to treat his wounds they sat in silence.

When Roy finished putting bandages on the various cuts and gashes he looked over at the clock to see that it was going on ten. "It's late, you can stay here tonight; I wouldn't forgive myself if you got mugged on your way home." Roy told him offering him a smile. "You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, I can sleep on the couch." Edward protested.

"You're the guest."

"This is your place. I don't have the right to take your bed… besides I've slept in worse places." Another slip up made Edward wince and look away. It only made sense… this is the most he's talked since he was three. Ed could feel Roy staring at him for a few seconds…

"I won't ask." Roy said standing up and walking out of the room for a couple minutes before coming back with a blanket and pillow. He set them down on the couch. "You can have it your way. Goodnight." He bid before he walked back in to the bedroom.

Edward laid down on the couch getting comfortable… a little glad that when he had run out of the house earlier he had grabbed his messenger bag; that way he wouldn't have to return to the house in the morning before he went to school. _'What a weird night…'_ Edward sighed, curling up under the warm blanket. This couch was so much more comfortable than his bed back at that house.

Drifting off to sleep that night wasn't as hard a task as it usually is… maybe it was because his heart felt just a little bit lighter than usual.

* * *

Roy had honestly been surprised when he had found Edward Elric at the park earlier that night… crying and bleeding. His conscious couldn't just let him leave the blond teen there, so he had offered to treat his wounds back at his apartment. Though he had received a much bigger shock when he discovered that… Edward Elric, the social outcast, is abused.

Roy's first thought was that he had to tell someone… like Child Services… but he had to abandon the thought of doing so when Edward practically begged him not to tell anyone.

'_Jeez… what am I supposed to do?'_ Roy wondered as he laid down in bed. Was he supposed to just sit by and let the blond be hurt god only knows how often? The younger teen's a social outcast… who knows how lonely the kid is… he doesn't have anyone to rely on or help him.

Yet, why did Roy care so much?

He was drawn to the small, effeminate teen. Edward was different than everyone else at school… practically every teen in that school is obnoxious and trying to Roy's attention. It really got on his nerves… no one there really wanted to be his friend because they liked him as a 'person'; they wanted to be his friend because of his looks. The whole female population just gave him a headache… he was struggling to keep himself from saying that he's gay, he's sure that that'd get them to back off. It wouldn't be a complete lie either… he's never felt any attraction to the opposite sex… though he's never felt any attraction to the same sex either.

Roy sighed, Edward was different than them, he knew that much… maybe he could befriend the blond teen. The kid seemed nice enough… and both of them were in desperate need of a friend here.

* * *

A/N: So there's the first chapter. Reviews will be greatly appreciated, and they'll determine whether or not the next chapter will be posted.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter. It starts with a flashback in first person POV, but don't worry, it's only for the flashback. I don't usually like to write in first person POV, but I felt that it gave a good feel to the flashback. Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter, characters are very likely to be OOC. Ed is greatly OOC (as many may have noticed), because he's had a different past

Thank you for you reviews FMALurker, DrowningNemo, LaSirque, and Wateria88! I could just hug you all! *cough* Anyway, I'd also like to apologize for the use of Japanese words, I'll try to avoid it in the future and I'll go back to fix the first chapter. And for those that don't know 'Arigatou' means 'thank you', and 'oyasumi' means 'goodnight'. I can assure you that there aren't any in this chapter.

I love tips and advise! So anybody, feel free to give me some, as well as pointing out any errors you see.

Disclaimer: Last chapter (in my nervousness), I forgot the disclaimer. *sigh* I do not own the original story or characters.

* * *

Chapter Two; Sensitivity Isn't Bad:

_It was my fourth birthday… January 1, 2004. Mom came in to my room that morning and told me to pack anything important to me in the little duffle bag she dropped on the floor. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy with slight bags under them. Her face is blurry… I can't remember what she looks like._

_Unsure on what else to do, I did as I was told, though wondering why I had to. I grabbed the golden pendent and the stuffed kitten that Alphonse had given to me as soon as I had woke up that morning. He had said that the pendent reminded him of my eyes and that he thought that the stuffed animal was cute… I couldn't even fit my small arms around the whole thing as it was as big as I was. I was never much in to cats, but anything Al gave me was precious._

_Alphonse and I are twins… I'm just a few hours younger than him._

_Weirdly… I had also given Alphonse a pendent for his birthday today, and it was identical to mine. Except, it's a gray color with a hint of brown matching Al's eyes. We had both been surprised that we had gotten each other identical necklaces. And with permission from mom… I got Alphonse a kitten, a real one. I had never seen someone so happy or had someone give me so many thanks. Alphonse loves cats._

_I didn't have anything else important to me other than a photo of me and Al that I had stuffed in my pocket, so I overlooked the bag putting my pendant on and walked down the stairs (carefully) with my stuffed kitten in my arms. I looked in to the living room seeing mom and dad but no Alphonse… he must've been playing with his new kitten, or gone to show it off to Winry. I looked over at my dad… I can't remember his face either… it's blurry. But golden eyes and hair are easy to pick out._

_I can't really remember anything from there until my mom is walking me up to a building my hand in hers. "Mommy… where are we going?" I remember asking… but I got no response. Something was wrong, I could feel it. Mom was upset for some reason._

_When we entered the building there was someone waiting for us… I don't remember their face either. "Mommy?" I had said as she let go of my hand. "W-Where are you going? Mommy?" she was walking away from me… I had tried to go after her but the person had grabbed my shoulder keeping me from going anywhere. I had tears running down my cheeks. Mom never said anything else to me nor did she turn around when I started sobbing._

_I was too smart for a four year old… I had figured it out. But even if I had figured it out that didn't mean my four year old mind could accept what my seven year old intelligence had discovered._

_My parents abandoned me._

* * *

Thursday:

Edward jolted awake from the dream… or rather memory he had just relived. It hurt… it hurt to know that his parents had abandoned him. Sadness clenched at his heart and Ed barely withheld tears that threatened to fill his eyes.

Ed looked over at the clock on the wall. Five in the morning… that was more sleep than he usually gets. Sighing Ed sat up rubbing his eyes before he turned on the small lamp that was on the end table next to the couch. Needing to distract himself, Edward pulled his sketchbook and colored pencils out of his messenger bag that sat on the floor. He opened the book to an empty page and started drawing the first thing that came to mind. A purple dragon… breathing blue fire.

As the picture developed, Ed had to admit it looked real cool with all the different shades of purple and blue.

* * *

Roy got up around six-forty-five and sluggishly walked in to the living room to start the coffee maker and see if Edward was awake. Seeing that the younger teen was, he walked over (after turning on the coffee maker) to see what the blond was so concentrated on. He looked over Edward's shoulder to see an amazing drawing of a dragon.

"Whoa… that looks amazing…" Roy commented in awe when he realized that Edward was drawing it himself.

Edward, having not heard Roy come in or walk over, jumped in surprise resulting in him falling off the couch and on to the floor. Roy couldn't help a small laugh that had escaped his lips. "Sorry… I didn't think you'd fall…" he apologized helping the blond up.

"It's alright…" Edward replied quietly.

"How long have you been up?" Roy asked.

"Uh… a couple hours… maybe…" Edward answered unsurely as he picked up his fallen sketchbook and slipped it as well as the colored pencils back into his messenger bag.

Roy stared at him weirdly before he got sight of the time… "Ah shit! I gotta start getting ready for school… you can grab something to eat from the kitchen if you want, I think there's cereal somewhere…" the older teen told him quickly as he ran in to his bedroom.

Edward not expecting the offer of food was slightly surprised for a second. Shaking his head he shuffled his way over to the kitchen and in a few minutes managed to find some cream of wheat as well as a bowl. He poured some in with some water and heated it up on the microwave searching for the silverware while it was heating. When it was done Ed sat down in one of the tall chairs at the island and started eating.

Just a few minutes later Roy came into the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee. "You know… you could have had cereal…" Roy told him.

Edward blinked and gave him a small sheepish smile. "I'm allergic to milk, so this is fine." He responded.

Roy was momentarily stunned by the smile that had crossed Edward's face… even if it was a small one… the thought, _'Oh my god… that was the most amazing smile I've every seen…'_ ran through his mind, only adding to the shock.

Even Edward, himself, was surprised (though hiding it) at the smile that had slipped onto his lips… it had just come so naturally and unexpected. It was probably his first smile in… over ten years, and he had no idea where it came from.

"Allergic to milk? Is that any different from lactose intolerant?" Roy asked as he poured himself a bowl of cereal with milk.

"In a way…" Edward wasn't really sure how to explain it… he had been four when the doctors had explained it to him; the idiots, trying to explain this stuff to a four year old kid who had no idea what a protein is or histamine or anaphylaxis.

"Crap… we should probably get going or we'll risk being late." Roy stated taking both their bowls and setting them in the sink while Ed sipped on his worn sneakers.

Within a few seconds the two teens were out the door walking to school. Edward tugged at his loose hair (having not braided it that morning), he wanted to ask Roy something but didn't want to pry… "Um…" Edward started but found it hard to form anymore words… now he just looked like an idiot.

"What?" Roy inquired when Edward didn't continue.

"I was just wondering… why you live alone…" Ed finished hesitantly. He had never before actually been curious enough about something to speak up… except for now. He was interested in Roy Mustang because the older teen had proved him wrong last night and proceeded to make him smile this morning; both of those were a real feat.

"Ah, that…" Roy paused thinking on how to answer. "I was living with my father before I moved here… but he died about two months ago and I didn't want to move all the way to Central to live with my mother and younger sister, so my mother agreed to let me live in an apartment here."

"Sorry…" Edward apologized feeling guilty about bringing up something bad.

"It's fine… I barely knew him even though I lived with him for seventeen years." Roy replied giving Edward a smile.

That still didn't help the guilty feeling Edward had because he could still see that Roy was a bit upset… he bit his lip harshly and stared at the ground he was walking on.

"Ah man… you feel horrible, don't you?" Roy stated feeling a bit bad now too. He stepped in front of the younger teen stopping Edward in his tracks. "Really, Ed, don't feel so bad about just asking me one question. You didn't do anything wrong." He insisted. But a sigh fell from his lips when he saw Edward still chewing at his bottom lip. "Jeez, how did such a sensitive kid like you become an outcast…" he muttered but still loud enough for Edward to hear.

"S-Sensitive? I'm not…" Edward protested.

"Yes you are. No one else would be as distressed about this as you are." Roy asserted, though he was smiling. "It's not a bad thing… you're certainly a better person to be around than all the other annoyingly obnoxious kids at school. Now, let's go or we'll be late."

Edward was so surprised at what Roy had said that he could only follow behind the older boy silently until they reached school. When they arrived at the school Roy gave Ed a smile and wave before they separated ways.

Edward sighed as he got his things from his locker and started to his first class.

* * *

A bloody nose. Those damn bullies had given him a bloody nose. Of course, he had gotten worse before but it still hurt and it didn't seem to want to stop bleeding.

Edward hated it… not being able to defend himself against them. He wished he could… but his body was too weak, having been like that since his birth. His body was so weak that he had almost died during the first six months of his life. The doctors said that he was 'delicate' and would never be able to do much in the way of physical activity. Ed knew, without the doctors telling him so, that he would never be able to defend himself: the five minute walk to and from school left him slightly winded.

A light sigh fell from Edward's lips as he sat down at an empty table with his lunch in one hand, the other hand still holding the tissue over his bleeding nose. As Ed picked up his sandwich to start eating he was surprised when Roy sat down across from him with his own lunch. 'Surprise' was starting to become a familiar feeling now when Roy was involved. "What happened to your nose?" Roy asked pointing to the bloody tissue.

"I got punched." Edward answered and felt Roy staring at him as if asking what he did to get punched. "I'm an easy target." He added before he took a bite of his food.

"How so?"

"I can't defend myself…" Edward looked over at Roy who was also eating his lunch. "Um… why are you sitting over here?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Because I'd rather sit here with you… than over there with them…" Roy replied gesturing towards the table with all the popular teens. "They give me a headache."

'_So I was right… Roy doesn't like a lot of attention…'_ Edward thought as he took the tissue off his nose, glad to find that the bleeding had finally ceased.

The rest of lunch was eaten in a comfortable silence.

* * *

The afternoon classes passed without any event… Edward just barely managed to avoid the group of bullies on his way out the door. One problem avoided… but he was going right back into the house of the main problem. As Ed neared the school gates he saw Roy waiting for him. "Hey, I figured we probably live in the same direction." Roy told him as they started walking, and Edward nodded.

The walk was mostly silent… but with each step he took Edward was getting more and more nervous. He was going to be in so much trouble when he returned to that house and 'he' was going to be furious. Edward tugged at his loose hair anxiously. It was a bad habit of his, he tugs on his hair whenever he's feeling any kind of distress. Right now he was tugging pretty hard on the golden hair and could feel a slight pain in his scalp but his mind barely registered it in his rising panic.

Ed stopped walking when they reached the corner that they went separate ways, his house being on that street. "I go this way now… bye…" Edward had no idea how he had kept his voice even as his hand that he had finally allowed to release his hair was shaking fiercely. He had his eyes directed at the ground as he focused on keeping himself from hyperventilating.

"See you tomorrow, Ed." He heard Roy say as a hand ruffled his hair briefly. Edward could tell that Roy really didn't want to let him go back to that house. Ed looked up and gave the older teen a pained smile before turning around and walking towards the house. He hoped, greatly, that maybe 'he' wouldn't be home yet and he could make it safely to his room… he hoped that 'he' wouldn't touch him today.

Of course, his hopes weren't answered.

* * *

A/N: I think I should have described more of Ed's time at school, but I really couldn't think of anything to write there. Not much happened in this chapter... at all. I hope it doesn't feel rushed.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the _original_ chapter three, because that was the result of the poll. I'm sorry to those who had wanted me to rewrite it, but majority rules. I am not, in anyway, happy with this chapter but I hope you like it more than I do. This is over three thousand words, a whole thousand words longer than my usual chapters. If I had rewritten this it definitely wouldn't have been as long.

Anyways, I am completely excited! Tomorrow I get to take the learner's permit test, and I can't wait! I just hope I do better than my brother, he didn't get his until like six months ago or something, and he's _five years_ older than me. My step father thinks I'll pass the first time, and my dad, he just can't seem to fathom me driving. So, wish me luck!

**DrowningNemo**: I know what you mean! I've read nearly every good abuse!Ed there is, so I couldn't resist when I started writing this story... it just had to be an abused!Ed.

**FMALurker**: I know. I'm terrible with things that go on in school. I've been home schooled since elementary school, so all I know is the stuff that I've learned from other stories I've read, and there is only so much I can learn from that. I just didn't think about the other's reactions of Roy sitting with the outcast. Unfortunately, there isn't going to be a mention about the Kikei part until, like, chapter five. It does play a part in this story, but I've got that planned out (in my head) for a later part.

Thanks to all my other reviewers: Ultimateyaoifangirl Alchemist, amiegirl17, Lazy Gaga, Who'reUCallingAPipsqueakMidget, sathreal, love-toushi, and SaKuRa ElRiC NeKo!

Right. Before I forget, Roy is seventeen in the twelfth grade and Edward is fifteen in the tenth grade but taking some advanced classes (cause he's a genius!), just so that you guys know.

* * *

Chapter Three; Breakdown:

Friday:

Edward watched with blurry vision and relief as 'he' finally walked out of the room, done with hurting him. It was already well into the next morning… but exactly what time, Ed had no idea. At some point his head had been slammed harshly against the floor and his vision had become hazy as he struggled to stay conscious. He needed to get up and treat these wounds… but the pain was too great; just the smallest of a move was excruciating agony. It was impossible as of the moment.

This was the worst it's ever been, he has _never_ been hurt this badly.

He was crying again… no, sobbing was the better word. With each sob a jolt of agonizing pain spread through his body.

If he could just get over to the nightstand… inside was a bottle of extra strong pain relievers, it'd help him if only just a bit. Going to school today was a definite 'no', especially when his vision began to darken at the edges. Try as he might… his eyes still closed and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Roy had waited as long as possible at the corner where he and Edward separated the day before, but he soon had to leave as he was already late. All throughout the school day a worry gnawed at his stomach fiercely when it became painfully obvious that Ed had never come to school that day.

As he walked home from school he desperately wanted to approach the house he'd seen Edward walk into, but knew it would only cause more problems for the blond teen. He would have to wait patiently, or impatiently, until Ed came to school again… hopefully with the excuse of only having been sick. But that hope was very doubtful and Roy knew it.

He feared the extent to which Edward's abuse is taken to… if it was more than just physical, he might really have to tell someone whether Ed approved or not. Hopefully he'll eventually be able to coax the younger teen in to agreeing.

* * *

Saturday:

As Edward's consciousness managed to awaken again, he noted that the sun was setting… with a quick flicker to the clock told him that he had been out for over twenty-four hours.

Edward tried to push himself up but whimpered at the pain that shot through his body the moment he moved causing him to land back in the position he had been in to begin with, whimpering and panting in pain.

Edward froze as he heard the front door slam closed, quickly followed by the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and towards his room. 'That man' soon entered scowling at him as he stalked forward and seized Edward by his blond hair. "Stand up." He demanded gruffly.

Edward tried… he honestly did, but he was too weak. "I-I… c-can't…" The man pulled him up higher by his hair causing Edward to whimper in pain. "…p-please… d-don't…" he pleaded knowing what the man was contemplating… he was already in so much pain down there. If the tears were reopened again he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to school for at least another week… which meant not seeing Roy.

"Tch." The man let go of his hair throwing him roughly onto the floor before he stalked out of the room… probably to go get himself drunk.

Edward curled in on himself and looked up glad to see that he was now right next to the nightstand containing his pain relievers. Pushing past the pain, he somehow managed to get the drawer open and pulled out the bottle before he thankfully swallowed a couple dry. He didn't dare move until the pills kicked in and when they did he only moved as far as his bed.

He dropped down on the bed tiredly and groaned at the lack of comfort he found on it. He was tempted to say that the carpeted floor was comfier, it certainly was warmer as it was closer to the heating duct that spew out very little heat. The heating to his room had long since been damaged causing many cold nights for him with only a thin blanket to keep him warm.

Despite his uncomfortable state, Edward found unconsciousness quickly overtaking him and he was soon drawn into darkness once again.

* * *

Monday:

Edward awoke in a jolt sweating and shaking from a nightmare… the tears that had pooled in his eyes not being allowed to overflow. Edward wrapped his arms around himself ignoring the pain it caused and took deep breaths to keep himself from breaking down.

As the threat of tears disappeared Edward took a look at his alarm clock. Four-ten in the morning… of Monday morning. He knew there was no possible way for him to fall back asleep, he had already slept about thirty-six hours, though not restfully at all, not with the pain he was in again... so, he swallowed some more of his pain relievers waiting for them to take affect before he stood padding as silently as possible over to his bathroom where he sat down on the toilet with a large first aid kit. He began to survey the damage that has recently been inflicted on him. His wrists were rubbed raw from being restrained by a rough material… his right was sprained maybe even fractured. Bruises littered both his arms but nothing in that area seemed broken, thankfully. With his arms taken care of, he moved to his torso poking his ribs experimentally only to regret it. At least four were broken on the right while the ones on the left were bruised terribly. As he did with his wrists, he wrapped his ribs with some gauze. The ribs out of the way he scanned the rest of the bruises that littered his body mostly around his hips and chest, before he looked down at his legs. There were bruises on them but not nearly as many as there were anywhere else and knew for sure that nothing was sprained or broken there.

With a pained sigh, Edward stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. There was a dark bruise all around his neck… 'that man' had started strangling him at one point when his pained cries became too irritating. Edward wrapped it lightly with some gauze before he looked at his face. The only added wound there was a dark black and bluish-purple bruise starting just above his right temple going to his cheek bone and then all down his jaw line to his chin… it looked horrific and there was nothing he could do to hide it. Not that the ignorant teachers at his school ever took notice of his injuries. He just didn't want Roy to see it… he didn't want to worry the older teen and end up being a burden.

Yet another sigh fell from Edward's lips. He hated it… he hated the fact that he was starting to like Roy even after only spending so little time with him. He didn't want to get attached and then have the only person he's ever started to consider a friend, leave. It was better to just not have any friends to begin with… he'd just be abandoned in the end. He always was.

That's what happened with his parents, right? They got bored of him, so they gave him up preferring their more cheerful and well-behaved son.

Feeling slightly depressed now, Edward walked back to his room and sat down on his bed… the second he did he grabbed his stuffed kitten holding it tightly to his shaking body. He could never blame Alphonse for his being abandoned, not even if he wanted to. Instead, he blamed himself. It was his own fault, he's too flawed for anyone to like him. In the beginning he was too temperamental throwing temper tantrums left and right… and after that he just became this broken thrown away child that nobody would ever want or care about. Now… he was too impure… from the numerous times his body's been used for 'the-man-he-was-to-call-a-father's own pleasure.

Edward's body heaved with a buried sob as he refused to let himself cry. He desperately needed something to distract him… but he had nothing. It was than Edward had a sudden want to be with Roy… the kind teen that didn't seem to notice any of his flaws.

Edward shook his head before he looked over at the clock… mind as well start towards school now and get out of the house before 'he' wakes up. Edward quickly grabbed his messenger bag pulling on his sneakers before he left the house silently. He shivered violently as he stepped out into the cold, it was nearing the end of autumn and soon winter would arrive with it its bitter cold and snow. He wonder briefly if 'he' would give him any money this year for a coat… but highly doubted it, 'he' never did.

Edward walked slowly to school, knowing that if he kept his pace nice and slow he'd get to school around the same time as the early risers… but that also meant more time spent in homeroom for the bullies to mess with him before the teacher arrives.

Edward kept his head down through homeroom bearing through the taunting until the teacher arrived… thankfully no one laid a hand on him. Ed made extra effort to spend as little amount of time in the hallways between classes as possible, and he didn't bother going to the cafeteria during lunch. He didn't have any money for food today and probably wouldn't for another month or so. He'd have to try to sneak something from the kitchen, behind 'his' back… but if he's caught in the act there'll be a serious consequence.

Edward's tactics to avoid the bullies worked wonderfully… until the end of the school day, in which there were little to no teachers around to keep him safe.

Edward felt himself shoved roughly against a wall and his knees gave out due to the pain of his ribs being jostled so hard, the only thing holding him up was the bully's hand on his shirt. He felt like crying, this was just going to be more pain… more unwanted pain for him to suffer through alone.

* * *

Roy frowned hearing a commotion just around the corner from where he was shutting his locker. Curious he walked around it to see what was going on, only to see three teens, obvious bullies, ready beat up someone obviously smaller and weaker than them just for the fun of it. As he got a few more steps closer he saw a familiar head of golden hair and felt himself flare up in anger.

Just as the teen that had a hold of Ed's shirt pulled back his fist, Roy grabbed the arm before it could swing forward. "Doesn't anybody here have anything better to do than torment someone weaker and smaller than them?" Roy sneered at the group.

"M-Mustang… we were just…" one of the guys started but trailed off by the hard glare Roy was giving all of them.

"I don't want to hear it. Leave. Now." The three, terrified by the amount of venom in Roy's voice, ran down the hall as fast as possible, while Edward slid down the wall to the floor.

Roy knelt down in front of Edward who was shaking visibly. "Are you okay, Edward?" he asked worriedly. Edward didn't say anything turning his head slightly to his right, most of his face hidden by his bangs. "Come on…" Roy took both of Edward's hands and pulled him up, as he did so he saw Ed wince biting his lip. As he let go of Edward's hands, Ed leaned against the wall behind him with his arms wrapped around himself. "Did they hurt you at all?"

Edward shook his head silently and Roy's frown deepened… if it wasn't the bullies than hurt him that it was…

"Did your father hurt you?" he asked but Edward made no sign to answer the question, only bowing his head deeper. He didn't want to lie and knew that even if he did, Roy would see right through it. "Edward…" Roy could tell that Ed was trying to hide something.

Edward felt fingers underneath his chin as they gently pushed his head up and to the left, he didn't have the will in him to fight against it even knowing that Roy would see the nasty bruise.

"...my god…" Roy breathed as he caught sight of the bruise and found himself wondering how many more currently littered Ed's fragile frame. "Ed… look at me…"

Hesitantly, Edward turned his golden eyes, filled with pain, sadness, and loneliness, over to Roy whose own eyes held complete concern and worry.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked.

Edward found his eyes falling to the floor again and against his own will he shook his head. "No…" he whispered truthfully. His heart was yearning for comfort and love… he couldn't deal with much more until he'd break into something completely unrepairable. He needed something, so desperately, to hold on to.

Roy didn't say anymore, instead he silently took Edward's hand as he led the way home. It wasn't far into their walk that Roy noticed Edward shivering terribly in the cold and realized that the blond had nothing more than the long sleeved shirt he was wearing. Momentarily, Roy stopped letting go of Ed's hand as he slipped his own jacket off knowing he'd be fine with just his sweatshirt, and draped it around Edward's shoulders.

Edward gave him a look of surprise and confusion. "You're shivering like mad, Edward." He saw Edward about to protest and added, "I'll be just fine because I at least have a sweatshirt."

He once again took Edward's hand as they resumed walking… when they arrived at the street Ed lives on, Edward started to take the jacket off but Roy stopped him. "I'm not letting you go back there tonight." Roy said firmly. "I can't sit well knowing that you're being hurt."

Edward looked at the house nervously before looking back at Roy not giving any protests as he was led towards the older teen's apartment. He didn't quite yet want to let go of the warm hand holding his. He was barely keeping himself together and he was afraid that if he let go the tears would escape his eyes.

As they arrived at the apartment Roy led him over to the couch. "When was the last time you've eaten?" he asked with a small frown.

"Um… the… uh… last time I was at school…" Edward mumbled as he sat down… he still had Roy's hand in his, he doubted Roy even realized.

"Jeez, Ed, that was over three days ago." Roy exclaimed his voice rising slightly as he pulled his hand out of Ed's. He saw Edward flinch and hunch down slightly shaking again… he was seemed jumpy today. Roy knelt in front of Ed and placed his hands on the blond's shoulders but not without another flinch. "I'm not going to hurt you, Edward." He soothed gently, "You're safe here."

Roy felt his eyes widen as he saw tears drop down onto Edward's knees. Edward began rubbing his eyes as more came, his shoulders heaved from a withheld sob. "E-Edward… what's wrong?" Roy asked. What a stupid questions, he berated himself.

"I-I… c-c-can't… anymore…" Edward barely got out with a shaking voice. "I-It's too m-much… the pain…"

Once he got over his shock, Roy did the only thing he could think of… he wrapped his arms around Edward and allowed the blond to cry into his shoulder. He was just realizing that the Edward he had seen a couple days ago had all been a mask hiding the larger part of his pain.

Roy felt Edward hesitantly grip at his shirt as sobs began tearing past his lips. Each sob from Edward felt like a squeeze at Roy's heart. The sobs were filled with pain that had accumulated over many years as it all spilled over at once…

Roy's hand rubbed comforting circles on Ed's back and at some point he had moved onto the couch with Edward on his lap as he rock him back and forth. It was hours until the sobs faded out and that was only because Edward had cried himself to sleep.

Roy pushed a few stray strands from Edward's face as the blond slept, not quite peacefully as tears were still flowing from his eyes, only at a slow rate. He imagined that with how hard Edward had cried that it had been years since the younger teen had actually let his mask fall completely… maybe now that he's let it all out, he'll feel a bit better. He hated seeing Ed so broken.

'_When did I come to care so much?'_ Roy asked himself as he slipped an arm under the blond's knees picking him up with frightening ease. He walked to his bedroom where he laid Edward down on the soft bed before covering him up. As Ed curled up slightly his hands reached out looking for something to hold onto. Eventually they got a hold of another pillow and hugged it close to his body with his face buried deeply in it.

Roy sat on the edge of the bed watching the younger teen sleep. He cared more about this abused teen than he would about any other if he had run across them. He felt in his heart that Edward was different… and special… someone to be cherished and loved. Yet no one seemed to be doing that…

Roy felt the sudden need to be the person that Ed really needed. And he found himself blushing as he realized he had fallen in love. Not only that… but he had a sneaking suspicion that it had been love at first sight.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, that was terrible, wasn't it? I just can't look at it. Tell me the truth, and please review. I don't care if it's short, just a few words is fine to tell what you thought. I'll have the next chapter up sometime next week. I can't get it up during the weekend cause I'm at my dad's then and I don't really have any privacy there (no way am I going to let him find out what I'm writing). So I'll probably have the next chapter up by Tuesday before we leave to go to New York for thanksgiving. I can't wait for turkey!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's chapter four! I'm so glad everyone like chapter three more than I did *sniffles*! I tend to be a bit (a lot) of a perfectionist, so I hate it when something I do isn't, in my eyes, good enough.

I am _so_ excited, I passed the learner's permit test! On my first try! My step father took me out to drive and it was actually easier than I expected. I can't wait to try driving again.

All my reviewers: The Curse of Forever, Yakumo Saitou, , FMALurker, The Foreseer of Avalon, Fireena, Funni-chan, Lazy Gaga, and SaKuRa ElRiC NeKo, thank you so much! You guys make me so happy. It's nice to know that you're enjoying my story, my first fanfic. Even those that only give me a couple words make me happy!

So... um... I just realized when I was rereading this for mistakes that there's a part that wouldn't make sense without you knowing Ed's ability. So I'll tell you, Ed's ability is something of an empathic one, but it's not empathy. That's all I'll say, 'cause you'll find out soon! But feel free to guess, I'd love to hear what you think his ability might be.

Chapter Four; Let Me Help You:

Tuesday:

Edward's mind was strangely peaceful as he slowly awoke from the best slumber he's gotten in years… there hadn't been any nightmares. At all. He had no idea what he did to make himself feel so peaceful and calm but he didn't want it to go away… all his pain and loneliness had diminished greatly…

Edward turned onto his back hoping to maybe fall back to sleep but found his mind befuddled as he realized that he was so much more comfier than he's ever remember being. Whatever blanket he had on top of him keeping him warm barely weighed him down, the pillow his head was nestled in was softer than he thought possible, while whatever he was lying on was just as soft… did he die? Was he in heaven? There was no way he could be this light-hearted or on something so comfortable if he was still alive.

Edward moaned lightly… he didn't want to open his eyes. It could all just be a dream… a very, very pleasant dream.

Edward peeled his eyes open to stare at a white ceiling. He turned his head and found that he was on a bed covered with a warm comforter. He was relieved that it wasn't just a dream… that it really did feel like something's been lifted from his heart. Slowly, Edward began to remember the events of yesterday and felt a blush cover his cheeks as he remembered, embarrassedly, that he had completely broken down in front of Roy… but he also realized that Roy had done what he'd been waiting for, for _so_ long… he comforted him. The fact only made his blush grow as he buried his face in the pillow underneath him… but he felt a feeling swell in his chest, it wasn't a bad feeling, no, it was a very nice feeling… it was only after a couple of seconds that he realized that it was happiness. Edward could remember 'sensing' Roy's hurt every time he had let out a sob… the older teen really did care about him.

Edward heard the door to the room open. "Ed… are you awake?" Ed lifted his head as Roy walked into the room. Roy gave him a gentle smile.

Rubbing his still sleepy eyes, Edward attempted to sit up but felt a sudden terrible _physical_ pain from his lower half that shot all the way up his back. He winced sucking in a pained breath, belatedly realizing that his pain relievers had long since worn off. Ed shut his eyes, face scrunched up in pain.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked worriedly.

Edward wrapped his arms around himself. "M-My body hurts…" he moaned.

"Do you want me to get some pain relievers?"

Edward nodded painfully and heard Roy leave only gone for a few seconds before he came back with a few pain relievers and a glass of water. He helped Ed up to take the pills before carefully easing him back down on the bed.

"Thank you…" Edward said gratefully… but Roy got the feeling that it was for more than the pain relievers, if Ed averting his eyes embarrassedly, was any sign.

"No problem." Roy responded. "Do you feel any better, after crying last night?" he asked and he barely caught sight of Ed's blush before he hid his face in the pillow underneath him.

"Yeah…" came Edward's muffled reply.

"That's good…" Roy whispered resting his hand on Ed's head gently. He saw Edward peek an eye out to look at him before he closed it, and he could've swore he saw the blond smile.

"…what about school? Surely we're already really late…" Edward asked.

"I already called you in sick. I told them that you had spent the night here and suddenly got sick in the morning. They seemed to accept the excuse easily enough." Roy answered. "It's already noon."

"Ah… I see." Ed commented his voice lethargic, Roy could tell that the younger teen was on the edge of sleep. He stood up to leave so the blond could sleep in peace but was surprised as Edward suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist.

"E-Ed…"

Edward let go falling back to the bed with a large blush covering his face. "S-Sorry… I d-didn't mean t-to…" he stuttered looking away. "…I… panicked…"

Roy sat back down on the bed. "It's okay. Go to sleep, Edward, you need it." He told the blond. Edward looked at him as if afraid something might happen if he goes to sleep.

A blush was still clearly visible on Edward's cheeks. "P-Promise that you'll… still be here when I wake up?" the last part had been blurted because of his embarrassment… he expected Roy to laugh at him for being childish…

"Yeah, I promise." Roy said after getting over his surprise. "I'm not going anywhere."

Edward closed his eyes hesitantly and as he did he felt Roy's fingers run through his hair… by god, it felt so good. He'd forgotten how nice a gentle touch can be…

* * *

_Three-year-old Ed sat on his bed knees pulled all the way up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them tightly… he really should be asleep with how late it was… but the yelling coming from downstairs had woken him up from his peaceful sleep. His parents were fighting… they had been doing it a lot lately._

_Edward winced when he heard the sound of something shattering. Slowly, Ed slid out of his bed, out from under the warm covers and into the cold air, and padded out of his room over to Al's. When he opened the door he saw Al in the same position he had been in only moments ago, and he walked over silently crawling into bed with Al._

"_Ne… what do you think they're fighting about?" Al asked as they both laid down together… it had become an often thing now: one of them going to the other's room while their parents are fighting._

"_I don't know… but it has mommy pretty upset…" Ed mumbled miserably… he hated hearing his parents fighting, it was scary._

"_Yeah… and daddy sounds really mad…" Al murmured as__ the two slowly slipped off to sleep snuggled together._

_Edward hadn't told his brother that he knew that the fights were about him (Ed). There were many times that Ed had tried to eavesdrop from the top of the stairs though he only caught bits and pieces. 'I will not give Edward up!' he had heard his mother yell once… that sentence had left him particularly shaken for quite some time with the information now in his head that his father wanted to give him up… for what reason, he did not know. But all the fights were about the same thing… whether or not they were going to give him up… he dreaded that his mother would one day give in…_

* * *

Edward's eyes flew open but everything was blurred due to the tears slowly flowing down his cheeks… Ed sniffed wiping the tears away, not even remembering why he had begun crying to begin with. Had he been dreaming? Ed wondered as he stared up at the ceiling through half-lidded eyes.

"Did you have a bad dream, Ed?"

Edward turned on his side to face Roy who had concern evident in his eyes. "...don't know... I can't remember…" he mumbled rubbing away the rest of the tears.

"Well, since, you're awake now, you are going to eat something." Roy said standing up. Edward sat up and was going to follow Roy to the kitchen. "No, Ed, if it was hurting earlier for you to just sit up, there is no way you should be standing."

"Okay… but whatever you get me can't have any milk in it… at all…" Ed stated hesitantly. Edward watched Roy leave the room as he leaned back into the pillows behind him. His mind was having a hard time accepting the fact that someone cared about him… but it was a clear fact that he couldn't deny even if he wanted to.

Edward wanted to stay with Roy… forever… his unwant to return to 'that house' had grown immensely. His want to stay near Roy was stronger than anything he's ever felt before… it was fueled by the caring he felt from Roy. Whenever Roy touched him, it promised safety and warmth… it was so unfamiliar to him he was almost afraid of it. Almost. But he was quick to push the fear aside so he could enjoy what he was being given.

Roy soon returned to the room with a hot bowl of soup that he handed to Edward gently careful not to spill any of it, before he sat down in a chair pulled up to the side of the bed. "I doubt very much that there's any milk in chicken noodle soup." Roy said with a smirk on his face as if to say that he was perfectly capable of finding things that Ed could eat.

Edward stared at the smirk and felt something bubble up in his chest… before he even knew it, he had let out a small giggle. Roy looked at him in surprise for a moment before a smile pulled on his lips… he had never heard something so innocently sweet and wonderful before, no matter how small the laugh had been.

A small smile (barely noticeable but still there) still on his face, Edward ate as much of the soup as he could. But his body was so accustomed to not taking in much food that he couldn't even eat half of what was in his bowl. When he was full, Roy took the bowl back to the kitchen quickly returning.

Roy's face was now serious. "Ed… you need to let me tell someone. I won't tell anyone without your consent but…" Roy trailed off.

Edward bowed his head to stare at his lap solemnly. "I'll just be put in foster homes again…" he commented quietly as his hands clenched tightly at the sheets underneath him.

"Again? What do you mean again?" Roy asked confused.

"Th-That man… he isn't my father. He adopted me when I was four… but no one knows that I still remember bits and pieces of my real parents…" Edward's voice was just a whisper afraid to raise it any higher in risk of it cracking. "My earliest memory is the day my mother left me with social services without so much as a word to me… my fourth birthday…" Edward paused, he needed to take a couple of deep breathes to keep himself from breaking down again. "I spent about seven months being passed from foster home to foster home… none of them were particularly pleasant…"

Edward felt Roy take his hands gently and stared at the hands now holding his.

"I can work things out with Social Services… you're older now, Ed. I can convince them to let you stay with me… and if not, than we can go to Central and stay with my mother. With an adult, there's no way they can refuse."

Edward's eyes snapped up to Roy's face in surprise, his mouth opening and closing trying to find something to say. When it became obvious that he wasn't going to get anything out, Edward closed his mouth and shifted his eyes to stare elsewhere. Roy would really do that for him?

"I'll take care of you from now on Ed… and I'll be with you the whole time, to help you through all this. I promise." Roy's voice was firm without a single hint of hesitation.

Edward was staring at Roy again… his eyes lost. He knew that if he let Roy contact child services, it still wouldn't be easy even with the older teen by his side. There'd be a trial against 'him' to decide if the man was really guilty of abusing him… and how long the man's sentence would be. Edward had never even thought of this before because he had known that there was no way he'd make it through a trial on his own… but now, he'd have Roy helping him through it.

Edward dropped his gaze back down to their hands, his shaking as they tightened their hold on Roy's.

"Please, Edward… you just need to _let_ me help you…"

Edward squeezed his eyes shut. It would be so simple as to say one word… and then he might finally be free from the pain he's put through constantly. Would everything really work out in his favor? There was no way for him to know yet… but shouldn't he at least try? So that he can stay with Roy? "…o-okay…" the word had sounded so quiet even to his own ears that he was almost afraid that he'd have to say it again for Roy to hear.

Edward was just about to attempt to squeeze the word out one more time, when he felt Roy let go of his hands and he was engulfed in warm comforting arms. He felt his tension start to ease knowing that whatever he has to face in the future… he'd have Roy to help him through it…

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure what to say, really. I don't think I'm ever comfortable or confident with anything I write (my damn perfectionist side). So, I think Roy realizing his feelings in the last chapter was important for the end of this. Knowing his feelings, he'll do anything to help Ed.

Okay, so I don't know much on how things with Social Services or Child Services works. I've tried researching on it a bit (for hours), but I haven't really found much on stuff like this. So I'll be making it up as I go. Besides, this is Amestris which isn't the same as the US, so it can be a little different, right?

I'm not sure when I'll update next. If not in the next two days, then next week. Review, please! Even if you don't want to do a long review, it only has to be a couple words long to tell me if you liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You guys are lucky! My mom gave me the whole week off, so that's the only reason I managed to get this chapter up. So yesterday I just found out about that little reply link on the review alerts I get and it just makes replying so much easier!

Well then, here's chapter five!

* * *

Chapter Five; Someone to Pull Me Away From the Edge:

Tuesday:

"I'll call child services later… don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

Edward tensed again at the mention of child services. At some point his arms had moved around Roy as his face stayed buried in Roy's chest. He relaxed at the rest of Roy's sentence… as he did so he felt the sleepiness that had fled him when he tensed, return. Ed fought stubbornly against his drooping eyelids… he didn't want to go back to sleep yet, he wanted to enjoy Roy's touch for just a little while more. But the wonderful feeling of Roy's fingers raking through his hair over and over was destroying any attempts he made to stay awake, even so, he wasn't about to tell the older teen to stop it felt way too good. He just wished he could stay awake.

Ed's eyelids soon slid closed and he was once again asleep.

Roy gently maneuvered Edward back under the comforter before he placed a kiss on the blond's forehead. He wasn't going to tell the younger teen of his love for him just yet. The blond had enough on his mind already, he didn't need to add to the burdens.

Roy stroked Ed's hair for a few more seconds before he left the room to make the phone call to child services. This wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation… but he'd much rather do it himself than make Edward do it… he could just hear the younger teen stuttering incoherently. Roy sighed and dialed the number on the phone.

After a few rings the phone was picked up. "Child Services. How may I help you?" a kind woman's voice said over the phone.

Roy swallowed. "I-I need to report a case of child abuse…"

The woman's voice seemed to become solemn as she asked the name of the victim. The conversation continued as such:

"And what is your name?"

"Roy Mustang."

"Where is Edward right now?"

"He stayed the night here with me."

"Could I speak with him?"

"He's asleep right now, do you want me to wake him?"

"No… what is your relationship with Edward-kun?"

"We're friends."

"Do you know who it is that's abusing him?"

"His father…"

"Do you know how far the abuse has gone?"

"I-I'm not sure… b-but there's a possibility that it's… sexual…"

"I see… can you bring Edward in to the office tomorrow?"

"Yes… what time?"

"Around ten would be good."

They exchanged goodbyes before Roy hung up the phone and walked back to the bedroom to check on Ed. Peeking inside he saw the blond peacefully asleep. He silently left the room to get some sleep himself, on the couch.

* * *

_The abuse hadn't started until after the his wife died… it was only about two months after they had adopted me. The man's wife had died saving me… she had pushed me out of the way of a car that had nearly hit me, but instead hit her. I remember holding her hand the whole time crying as the kind woman slowly slipped away._

_I blamed myself for my adoptive mother's death… and so did my adoptive father. I took the abuse even knowing that it was supposed to be wrong… but I deserved it, didn't I? It was because of me that the man's wife died._

_After one particularly bad beating, I ended up in the hospital… but no one paid attention to the fact that I had obviously been beaten by my 'father'. The doctor had taken a blood sample to analyze… for what, I hadn't the slightest idea…_

_But just about two months after I was released from the hospital… I was taken away by Hunters. I, myself, hadn't even known the fact that I was a Kikei… not until I had suddenly started developing abilities… the ability of each and every Kikei I meet._

_The time I spent in the research facility had been absolute hell… the scientist were _very_ interested interest in my ability. Empathic Mimicry they called it. And there interest in me caused me to be to be experimented on more than any other Kikei… almost everyday. The pain was excruciating. They put foreign drugs into my body that felt as if there was acid running through his veins. The drugs were always attempts for a Nullification of his abilities… they already had an Inhibitor drug that makes it difficult for the Kikei to concentrate and without being able to concentrate means that we can't control our ability enough to use it to escape._

_The guards punish the terribly Kikei every month, as if to punish us for existing. It can be whipping, raping, or just plain beating… but I got the punishment at least once a week and I got it all. But I had already lost my virginity before coming to the facility by my so-called father… not that I had even known what it was that had been done to me. Though my mind told me every time, that I was being violated… badly._

_I escaped the research facility when I was six years old almost seven. I had absorbed an ability that I couldn't control, especially with the drugs in my system. I had attempted to control it to begin with but then I remember have the thought, 'why bother?' and I gave up. The facility exploded along with any information they had on me._

_Lost, exhausted, and scared, I wandered my way through a forest until I came upon a town… all I remember is collapsed then and there unable to keep going. And when I woke up, I was in a hospital back in the small eastern town I lived in with that man._

_This was when I decided to quit talking. I couldn't talk or I'd slip up and let out the fact that I am a Kikei… I'd end up in another facility. Terrified, I never said a word to the psychiatrists as they attempted to get out of me what had happened to me the last two years. They asked who hurt me… who kidnapped me… who raped me… I never said a word. Silence is the best option, even if I had become emotionally unstable because of the events. I knew that I needed help but I couldn't talk. I couldn't let anyone find out… no one could know… I couldn't trust anyone…_

_I was alone… hurt… and wishing oh so desperately that I had someone to trust enough to spill it all out on… but no one cares about a broken toy. That's all I really am anymore, a broken toy that's thrown around constantly inflicting more and more damage… why haven't I shattered yet?_

_I was nearly there… so close to shattering… but then Roy came along… I'm not near the edge anymore because of Roy. Each small kind gesture that Roy does for me, allows me to take a small step away from the edge._

_

* * *

_

Wednesday:

Roy's eyes shot open at the sound of a scream… Edward's scream. He immediately bolted to the bedroom. Edward was sobbing and thrashing around, still asleep and obviously having a terrible nightmare. Roy walked over quickly. "Ed… Edward, wake up." He shook Ed's shoulder trying desperately to wake the blond up from the nightmare.

Edward suddenly jolted awake sitting up his eyes flying around the room in a panic as his breaths came in short uneven gasps. Ed was very near to hyperventilation.

"Ed, calm down…" Roy reached out to touch the blond but on instinct Edward flinched away. Ed had his knees up to his chest in which his face was buried in while his shaking hands gripped at his golden hair. "Edward, it's me. You're safe…" Roy soothed. He placed his hand atop Edward's head this time with the blond not flinching. Seeing this as a sign that Edward recognized him now, Roy sat down on the bed wrapping his arms around Ed's small shaking frame.

After a few seconds, Edward's hands clenched at Roy's shirt as he sobbed. He wasn't sobbing nearly as hard as he had a couple days ago, thankfully. It was about another forty-five minutes until Edward's sobs slowly dissipated into sniffles.

Edward sniffed rubbing his irritated red rimmed eyes as he pulled away from Roy's body. "S-Sorry… for waking you up…" he mumbled.

"Don't worry about that Edward." Roy told the blond. He paused in slight hesitation, "What was your nightmare about?"

Edward rested his arms atop his knees and his head in his arms as he looked away. "I… I don't… I don't really want to talk about it…" he whispered. He couldn't tell Roy. Not yet… but maybe, after all the business with the abuse is over. But it terrified him to think of what Roy might think about him after he finds out.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

Edward felt Roy's hand on top his head as it ruffled his hair slightly. He closed his eyes… could such a person with such a kind touch really come to hate him just because of his true nature? His instincts told him 'no' and it helped to relieve a little of his insecurity… but he couldn't know for sure until he actually tells the older teen. Just the fact that he was even considering to tell Roy his deepest secret, his being a Kikei, showed how much Edward was beginning to trust the raven haired teen.

* * *

Roy lent Edward some of his clothes seeing as the blond had no clean clothes with him and they were definitely not about to return to that house. The clothes were some of his older ones hoping that they might fit the small teen better than his newer clothes. The clothes consisted of a dark blue t-shirt, a light gray hoody, and a pair of jeans with a belt.

Edward came out of the bedroom dressed after a hot shower, and sat down at the island counter trying to roll up his sleeves with one hand as they were at least a half a foot too long and that was from his fingertips (the jeans had already been rolled up). Roy chuckled lightly at Edward as the blond teen failed to roll the sleeve up at all. Roy walked over and rolled up the sleeves for a now blushing Edward who looked slightly frustrated.

When the sleeves were rolled up, Edward dropped his hands to his side. "Thanks…" he muttered. With his hands now free he began to braid his long, tangle-less hair, before he tied the end off with a hair tie.

Roy made some breakfast for the both of them: eggs, bacon, and pancakes (made without milk). Edward ate about one piece of bacon, not even one egg, and a third of the average sized pancake… that was all he could eat before he became full. Roy had finished about the same time as him as he ate faster than Ed did. He took their dishes to the sink before turning around.

"The lady from child services asked for us to come to the office around ten, so we'll leave in a little bit, okay?" Roy said.

Edward nodded silently before he found Roy staring at him. "What?" he asked with a slight frown.

"Nothing, I was just looking at your pendent… it reminds me of your eyes." Roy answered pointing to the molten gold pendent that was shaped as a raindrop. It was absolutely beautiful. "Where'd you get it?"

A tiny sad smile formed on Ed's lips. "It was a gift… from my twin brother." He said sadly. "He thought the same…" Edward looked up at Roy's face and saw the older teen wanting to ask about his twin brother but keeping his silence, of which Edward was very grateful for… Roy always seemed to know when he shouldn't push for information.

After a few minutes they both got ready to leave. Edward pulled on his sneakers and as he stood back up a coat was handed to him. For a second, Ed could only stare at it stupidly. "It's nearly winter Ed." Roy commented holding the coat open for Edward to slip his arms in. Ed blinked before he slipped the coat on… it was big for him but it was nice and warm. The black coat came all the way down to his ankles where as it would have stopped at the knees for Roy.

Roy slipped on one of his spare coats before the two of them left the apartment. They waited at the bus stop for a few minutes before the bus arrived. The ride was about ten minutes long with Edward getting more and more tense… he didn't like the idea of being asked questions on the years of abuse he's been put through and he knew that that was exactly what was going to happen once they arrived at the Social Services office.

Through his anxiety, Edward felt Roy take a hold of his hand and a thumb rubbed against the back of his hand. Ed looked over at Roy and received a reassuring smile from the older teen as they walked off the bus. Roy's hand dropped from his as they entered the building where a woman was waiting for them… the woman showed them to a private office where they told them to take a seat and that the social worker would be with them in a minute.

The two sat down in the office chairs… those terribly uncomfortable ones that places always seemed to have.

Edward sighed… everything was about to start…

* * *

A/N: I don't like the conversation between Roy and the social worker... it seemed, wrong, to me. But I guess it works. As long as you guys like it, that's all that really matters.

I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow, but I'm not sure if I'll be able. My dad's picking my brother and I up tomorrow so we can leave for New York on Wednesday, it all depends on how early he is. So after I leave I won't be updating until I get back, probably next Monday.

I'm unusually tired today, and can't think of anything else to say. So, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh my god. I am _so_ sorry that this took me so long to get out. I just wasn't feeling very well when I got back from New York, and I've been a little more busy than usual with my school work. Plus we've started making Christmas cookies and while it's a lot of fun, it's a little draining.

Also, I just got a new laptop (my old one was slow as hell), so I haven't been able to work on chapter ten at all because it only comes with this stupid trial version of Microsoft Word; it doesn't even have spell check. Thankfully though, my mom got Microsoft Office installed on here today and I can try to continue to work on it. I'm just a little stuck. I'll tell you the rest at the bottom.

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Six; Social Services:

Wednesday:

A woman soon entered the office and gave Edward a smile. "Hello Edward, my name is Maria—"

"Ross." Edward finished for her causing the woman a slight surprise.

"So you remember me? I didn't think you would, it's been eleven years after all." Maria stated as she sat down at her desk.

"I remember a lot of things…" Edward mumbled only barely loud enough for the older woman to hear. He was at least slightly glad that he wouldn't have to be talking to a complete stranger… Maria Ross had been the one who handled him when his mother abandoned him. She had tried desperately to find him a nice home to live in so that he wouldn't have to continue passing from foster home to foster home… she had succeeded. The home was nice at first… but it all turned down hill when his adoptive mother died.

"Edward… we've been told by Roy that he suspects that Ryans is abusing you. Is it true?" Maria asked.

Edward nodded silently… a 'yes or no' question first, it was a small relief. He wanted to wait as long as possible until he has to use his voice in answering the questions. But of course, only the first question had been 'yes or no'.

"I see… how long has he been hurting you?"

Edward stayed silent for a few minutes working up the strength to speak. "S-Since… she died…" he stuttered. Ed 'felt' more than saw Roy's confusion and promised silently he'd tell the older teen later. Edward's thoughts paused momentarily… when had he started automatically trusting Roy with every little detail about himself?

"By 'she' do you mean, Alexandria?" Maria asked interrupting Ed from his thoughts. Edward nodded to the question and heard the woman sigh. "I guess it makes sense now…" she said more to herself than anyone else. Edward knew what she meant… he knew that the woman couldn't think of a reason why a perfectly good father figure could go from that to abusive. But losing a person so close to your heart could change anyone drastically.

Edward sighed silently. Of what little he could remember of Alexandria, he liked… no loved. She had been so close to being his mother and almost was… if she had just survived the accident. It killed him inside that the kind woman gave herself up for him… she had barely known him at all. The month he spent with her, he was always mad and upset still not over his birth mother's betrayal. At the time he had still felt too betrayed to start trusting another mother figure… after all, what if that one abandon him too? How wrong he had been… Alexandria did more for him than Trisha had.

"Okay, Edward, this is a serious question and I need you to be truthful with me. Has Ryans ever… -deep breath- touched you in an inappropriate way?" Maria asked… it was a horrific question to get out.

Edward couldn't move… he couldn't speak… he could feel his breathing pick up and his whole body was beginning to shake. His head was bowed as he stared at his lap, his hands gripping at the armrests. _'Don't think about it… don't think about it… don't think about him… don't think about the pain… don't think… don't remember…'_ Edward shut his eyes trying to block out the memories that wanted to invade his mind… but it did nothing to help. _'Stop it…'_ he pleaded silently in his mind as memories flashed in his eyes. The first time Jeremy Ryans did it to him… he was only four years old and tiny… the pain was excruciating…

* * *

_Something was different this time… Edward hadn't done anything to set the man off…_

_Edward took a couple of hard hits in his stomach before he was thrown to the floor… he felt Jeremy over top of him. Ed was afraid to voice his confusion… he didn't want to receive any more hits than necessary. Terror filled his veins as the man held his arms down with one hand on his wrists… the other man's hands worked on getting all his clothes off. Edward struggled to get out of Jeremy's grip knowing that something really, really bad was going to happen even if he didn't know what it was._

"_Since you took her away… you'll replace her…" the man was slurring and Edward knew that the man was drunk… though, what was really on his mind was what he meant by replacing Alex._

_But all thoughts escaped Edward's mind when he felt an excruciating pain in his bottom. A scream tore from his lips quickly followed by a sob… he felt fingers inside him moving around roughly and painfully. "S-Stop… p-please…" Ed pleaded through his sobs. He barely registered the feeling of blood running down his skin but paid it no attention… he felt like he was being split in half._

_Ed felt relieved as the man removed his fingers… but they were only replaced by something much much larger. Without warning Jeremy plunged into him brutally… Ed's mouth opened to scream, but the pain was too much even for that._

_It felt like hours before the man was done when in reality it was probably no more than half an hour. Edward curled up into a ball despite the agonizing pain it caused him and sobbed as he shook violently. Ed sobbed himself hoarse… but he couldn't stop them from coming even if he wanted to. He was so hurt and confused… and alone. Nobody cared for him anymore… his own parents had given him up. And now the man that was supposed to take care of him was causing him so much pain…_

* * *

At some point Edward's body had moved and he was now bent over with his head resting on his knees and his hand gripping his hair. He was hyperventilating, tears threatening to spill over.

Roy asked Maria to get Edward some water and smiled at her reassuringly when she seemed hesitant to leave Ed. As Maria left the room, Roy bent down in front of Edward placing a hand on the younger teens back he began to rub it gently in circles. The young blond let out a quiet sob. "You're okay, Ed… you're safe…" Roy whispered gently trying to calm Edward's trembling.

Roy was slightly surprised as Edward wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and buried his face in the older's shoulder. Roy was quick to get over his surprise and wrapped his arm around Ed feeling his shoulder become slightly wet while the blond was taking long deep shaky breaths. They stayed like that for a few minutes while Ed's trembling subsided, before the blond hesitantly and reluctantly let go of Roy leaning back into the chair. "Are you okay now?" Roy asked brushing the stubborn locks from Ed's face.

"N-Not really…" Edward mumbled truthfully. "Th-Thanks…"

"For what?" Roy inquired with slight confusion.

Edward looked away. "For… being there… and… everything else…" he replied.

Roy stood up and ruffled the blond hair. "You don't need to thank me for that, Ed." Roy told the blond before he sat back down in his own chair right as Maria returned. She handed Edward a bottle of water who took it gratefully. He took several sips to alleviate the pain in his throat.

"First of all, Edward, we need to have you checked out by a doctor. There's already an appointment ready for you in about forty-five minutes." Maria said.

Edward stiffened at the word 'doctor'.

It was when they arrived at the clinic that Roy discovered Edward's absolute fears… or rather phobia of anything to do with the word 'medical'. Edward was terrified of even setting foot in the clinic… and was even more terrified of the doctors and nurses. But the worst was needles. They had to draw some of Edward's blood for whatever reason and Ed completely panicked. The blond had started hyperventilating once again and was near tears hiding behind Roy as they tried to get anywhere near him with a needle.

The nurse had backed off while Roy asked Edward what the matter was… Ed had responded, "I-I-I… d-d-d-don't like… sh-sh-sharp o-o-o-o-objects…"

Roy told Edward to shut his eyes and trust him. Edward had, hesitantly, shut his eyes both his hands clenching Roy's tightly… he only felt a slight prick not even aware that they had inserted the needle. By the time Roy told him that he could open his eyes the nurse had already gone with the blood sample.

Everything from there was fine… until the doctor said he had to examine Ed's anus. That was a very unpleasant experience. It resulted in Edward sobbing in pain as every move the doctor made in him hurt opening the tears even though the doctor insisted that he was being as gentle as possible. And in the end Roy had lost his cool with the doctor yelling, "For god's sakes, he's crying in pain over here and you're just taking your good old sweet time! Get whatever the hell it is you need done in this examination and quit torturing him!" It was very rare that Roy lost his temper but he couldn't stand to sit still while the doctor seemed to be deliberately taking his time and hurting Ed.

The doctor, most likely scared from Roy's outburst, quickly finished the examination putting some salve on the tears telling them that it'll help the pain and make it heal quicker. Roy helped Edward back into his clothes while the blond clung to his arm tightly, trembling lightly.

The doctor told them that there as of the moment there was no infection and that Edward wouldn't need to come back as long as he took the antibiotics he was prescribed to fight of any possible future infection. Roy thanked the doctor coldly before he led Edward out of the clinic and back to where Maria was waiting for them patiently in the waiting room. The whole time Edward refused to let go of his arm… Roy had a feeling that Ed's fear of doctors just got a little higher.

The ride back to the office was silent and Edward ended up falling asleep cuddled up against Roy's side. Roy caught Maria glancing in the rear view mirror at them with a small smile. Roy had wrapped his arm around Ed's shoulders to make the younger teen slightly more comfortable… and a bit for him to enjoy holding the blond, Edward felt so _right_ in his arms. Unfortunately they soon arrived at the office and Roy was forced to wake Ed up.

Edward blinked his golden eyes open rubbing them sleepily his face having a grumpy pout that reminded Roy greatly of when a young child was woken up sooner than they'd wish. Edward's eyes shifted over to the Social Services building and if possible his face got even more grumpy before he looked back at Roy, his bottom lip jutted out in a pout that Roy doubted the blond even realized he was doing.

"Come on, Ed, at least we're not still at the clinic." Roy coaxed hoping to get the younger teen in a slightly better mood but had a feeling that it wouldn't be very possible with the absolute exhaustion he could see in the golden eyes.

Still pouting slightly, Edward took Roy's hand that had been offered to help out of the car as he was still sore from the doctor's 'examination'. "When can we go?" Edward asked his voice lace with sleep as they followed Maria back into the building.

Roy didn't get the chance to respond as they heard someone yelling. "What? You can't seriously believe the stupid brat! I'd never touch him!"

Edward had stopped walking, standing stalk still. Roy walked back the few steps ahead he had taken. "Edward, what wrong?" he asked, but as soon as he said Ed's name the man yelling swung around to them to glare hardly at Edward. Ed flinched and looked away shaking.

"You damned brat, you better tell them that this was all a lie or god so help me I'll…" the man had walked closer to them until he was within arm's length.

Roy's eyes narrowed… so this was the man hurting Edward. He was large, probably a bit over six feet but other than that didn't seem like anything special… definitely looked like a drunk. "Why don't you finish that sentence?" Roy sneered at the man. "But wait, you can't or everyone in the room would hear the truth straight from the criminal's mouth." Roy stretched his hand out to Edward behind him who took a hold without hesitation. "Come on, Ed, you don't need to listen to this man anymore."

Roy began to lead a slightly shaking Edward away back to Maria's office.

"I'll take this to court, you brat!" Jeremy yelled and Edward flinched again… he had known that the man was going to say that, but he had hoped that maybe, _just maybe_, he'd get through this without actually having to go through a trial.

"Don't worry, Ed. Even if he can take this to court he won't win. In most cases they'll take the child's word over the adults… and there's more than enough evidence on your body to tell them that you're being abused." Roy assured him firmly as his hold on Ed's hand tightened slightly. "No matter what… I'll protect you." Roy had said the sentence so quietly that Ed knew that Roy hadn't meant for him to hear. But he was glad he did, it made him happy to know that there was somebody there that really did care that much.

* * *

A/N: I am resisting the great urge to bang my head against my desk. I cannot _believe_ that I wrote that flashback. -shudder- I considered taking it out, but then it wouldn't explain Ed's sudden distress, so I left it. And as you may have noticed I changed the rating to M, just to be safe.

I probably won't be able to update until Monday, Sunday night at the earliest. That is, unless I get another chapter out tonight. But I don't see that happening, sorry.

So, here's my problem. I am having terrible trouble with the trial scene. I know absolutely _nothing_ about what a trial is like. So when I wrote it out, it completely sucked. And it was short, not even half a chapter long. So, _please_, if anyone has a tip, I beg of you, mention it in your review.

And if anyone doesn't have a tip, I'd still love a review on what you thought of the chapter, whether only a couple of words or more. Just tell me what you thought.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you all my reviewers! You make me so happy, I almost want to cry! I can't believe I've already got forty-eight reviews for this!

You guys are lucky that I'm updating right now... I'm actually supposed to be doing my school work. Geography is going to be the death of me. Anyways, enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Seven; My Ambition:

Wednesday:

Edward had fallen asleep nearly as soon as he sat down, clearly showing the great amount of exhaustion as he was sleeping in a rather awkward position in a very uncomfortable chair.

"I want Edward to stay with me." Roy stated to Maria bluntly.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Roy." Maria protested.

Roy scowled. "So you think sending Edward to live with a complete stranger that he doesn't trust is better?" He retorted.

Maria had to pause as the teen did have a good point. "No, but you're still a child yourself." Maria said. "When we remove a child from their rightful guardian, the rare times that we do, a foster home is the best place for them to stay. They need the comfort of an adult."

"Going into a foster home is exactly what Edward doesn't want, he's told me that he never had pleasant experiences with them. And Edward doesn't trust easily, the comfort from a complete stranger won't do anything to help him. Think about, most of the foster parents don't even give a damn, will that _really_ help Ed recover?" Roy said. "I'll take care of him. Let him stay with me, at least until this whole mess is over, and then we can go to live in Central with my mother."

Maria frowned… this teen was way too good for her to come up with any real good reason for her to put Edward in a foster home… in truth there probably wasn't even any at all. Maria could tell that Roy really did care about the blond and he could also calm Ed down when he was starting to panic… she doubted anybody else would be of any help if Edward started hyperventilating, they'd probably just make it worse. Maria sighed in resignation. "Okay, only until this is all cleared up. I trust you to get in contact with your mother."

Roy nodded. "I was wondering… will Ryans be able to take this to court?" he asked.

"Yes, but I can assure you Roy, that he will most definitely be tried guilty. The doctor faxed me about the examination he did on Edward, there was obvious scars from years of sexual abuse… this will be used as evidence in the trial." Maria explained.

Roy had known that no matter what Jeremy would end up guilty of the abuse… he had just hoped that Edward wouldn't have to go through the trial.

"Do you want me to drive you two home?" Maria asked.

"That be great, if it's not too much trouble." Roy said with a smile walking over to Edward to wake him up. "Ed, wake up, Mrs. Ross going to drive us home."

Edward's eyes fluttered open. "Home?" the blond said the word as if it was completely foreign to him, as he rubbed his eyes yawning largely.

"Yeah, back to my place. Come on, you can rest as soon as we get there." Roy pulled Edward up to his feet, the younger teen swaying slightly in his sleepy state. Roy took Ed's hand leading him back outside and to Maria's car.

Edward was soon asleep after the car pulled out of the parking lot, and Roy sighed shaking his head slightly… it worried him slightly that Ed was sleeping so much but he knew that the blond's body was working hard to heal the damage that was done to him as well as make for much past missed sleep.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the apartment complex and Roy attempted to once again wake Edward but the blond just moaned in protest as he continued sleeping. "Nngg…" was all Ed responded to Roy's attempts, as the younger teen's head flopped on to his shoulder.

Roy couldn't do anything but blink when Edward wrapped his arms around his neck tightly, and Ed buried his face further into the cloth on his shoulder. Roy sighed and relented. He slipped his arm underneath Ed's knees ignoring the Maria's chuckling, as he bade her goodbye before closing the door and making his way up the three flights of stairs, thankful that Edward was so tiny and light. He finally got to his apartment and somehow managed to get the door open to slip inside before he kicked it closed behind him. He slid his shoes off as well as pulled Edward's off his feet noting that the sneakers were literally falling apart, before he walked to the bedroom to lay Edward down.

Edward whimpered as he was set down on the bed losing his source of warmth. Ed's eyes opened to stare up at Roy half-lidded… and one of his hands reached up catching a hold of Roy's sleeve as the older teen was about to walk away.

Roy turned back to Ed. "What's wrong, Ed?" Roy asked placing a hand on Edward's head. "Go back to sleep."

Edward cursed himself for being so weak… he shouldn't be so clingy on Roy, he didn't want to cause the older teen anymore trouble. "S-Sorry…" Ed mumbled as he turned onto his side away from Roy to hide his eyes that were filled with guilt. Edward swore he could feel Roy's frown… see, here he was causing trouble for him again.

Edward felt Roy sit on the edge of the bed. "Edward, look at me."

Ed didn't comply, instead burying his face in the pillow underneath him. He knew that if Roy saw his eyes he'd see right through to his real feelings… Ed no longer had a mask to cover up his true emotions and even when he did Roy could still see through it slightly. Edward didn't like the fact that he was completely ignoring Roy… the older teen was doing so much for him.

"I'm sorry for being a burden." Edward apologized, muffled by the pillow. He heard Roy sigh.

"Edward… honestly…" he sounded exasperated. Roy pulled Edward onto his back so that the blond would have to face him… Ed bit his lip and looked away still but Roy could still pick out the guilt on his face. "You are not being a burden. So you can stop thinking that right now." Roy's voice was firm and left no room for arguing.

Edward glanced at Roy before nodding. He could sense a strange emotion coming from the older teen. It was strong, it was like 'caring' but so, so much stronger… it was foreign, something Ed's never felt before. What was it? Ed couldn't figure it out… it bugged him slightly seeing as it was a feeling directed towards him. Edward felt Roy's fingers run through his hair and his eyes slid shut on their own accord enjoying the feel.

"You should go back to sleep." Roy commented lightly as he stopped running his fingers through the silky golden hair and pulled the comforter over Ed's body… he had caught a slight disappointed look on Edward's face when his finger stopped running through his hair and knew that the younger teen enjoyed the touch. He returned to what he had been doing seconds ago until Edward fell asleep.

* * *

Thursday:

Edward had slept through the rest of the day and right on to the next morning.

He had woken up around three-thirty in the morning and found himself unable to fall back asleep even with the sleep he still felt itching at the back of his eyes. It was rare that his insomnia would kick in without it being caused by his nightmares… though nightmares had always been such an often thing before he met Roy. He'd already been gifted two nights in one week without a nightmare, he usually didn't even get that.

Despite his inability to fall back asleep, Edward stayed laying down in the bed… his body was still too tired to move around, so he stayed lying in the bed for probably more than an hour… he had resorted to placing his mind into one of his pleasant hazes, he didn't want to think about anything yet. His mind needed a rest too…

After some time though Ed found himself getting a little restless so he sat up and looked at the clock again. 4:42 a.m.. Looking around the room in hopes of finding something to do, Edward's eyes found his messenger bag lying by the edge of the bed. He crawled over to the edge of the large bed and quickly found his sketchbook and colored pencils. He flipped it open to a blank page and pondered on what he should draw. A picture of Roy flashed in Ed's mind and he found himself blushing… and then wondering why he blushed in the first place. Shaking his head, Edward pulled out a black colored pencil and began drawing. It was rare for Edward to do a portrait… he usually liked to draw mystical things like the dragon he drew last time… he likes to do castles, he's done a couple of phoenix's that turned out alright. The only other portrait he has actually done before was of Alphonse… that was currently in one of his first sketchbooks.

Ed's hand paused in its work… would he be able to get the things important to him from the house? He didn't want to just leave all those sketchbooks of drawings he did… and he most definitely wanted that stuffed kitten of his as well as the photo of him and Alphonse. Edward continued his drawing. He'd have to ask Roy… he didn't want to go back to that house if Jeremy would be there. Edward shook his head from any thoughts of him.

Ed was nearly finished with the portrait when he heard the bedroom door open, and he looked up as Roy walked over to him looking like he had just woken up… which he probably had. Edward looked at the clock. 6:31 a.m.. The two of them had to go to school today, Ed remembered.

"What're you drawing?" Roy asked trying to get a peek at the the picture… but Ed hugged the book against himself so Roy couldn't see it.

"I-It's not finished yet." He protested. Ed continued putting the finished touches on the drawing once Roy back up a bit. Truth was, Edward felt a little embarrassed, he'd never shown anyone his drawings before.

It was only about ten minutes until the drawing was finished, Ed set down the colored pencil and handed a curious Roy the sketchbook, who looked at the portrait in amazement. "Wow… Ed, that's incredible…" Roy stated in awe. "Have you ever thought of becoming a professional artist?"

Edward blinked at the question… "No…" he responded. "I like art and drawing… but I'd much more prefer to play piano…"

It was Roy's turn to blink in surprise. "You know how to play piano?" he asked.

Edward nodded and looked down at his lap with a sad smile. "Mom had started teaching me… not long after I turned three. When Alex adopted me, I had told her that I really wanted to be a pianist, so she immediately signed me up for piano lessons… after she died, 'he' never went through the trouble to pull me out of them, I don't think he even knew that I took piano lessons, 'cause it was paid by Social Services. When I was ten my piano teacher said that she had nothing else to teach me and I had probably already surpassed her…" that was most likely the most Ed's every talked before.

Edward had his head bowed, he was afraid that Roy would laugh at him for having such a stupid dream… but, instead he felt Roy's hand ruffle his hair.

"I'd like to hear you play sometime, Ed. I bet you're really good… don't give up on your dream."

Edward found himself once again blushing…

* * *

The two teens quickly ate some breakfast and got dressed… Edward in some more of Roy's old clothes. Ed was wearing another pair of cargo pants seeing as all the jeans would fall off his small slim body. These were camouflage colored and his shirt was another long-sleeved button-up shirt because there weren't any other long sleeved shirts in Roy's box of old clothes. He once again, with a frustrated pout, had to get Roy to rolled the sleeves up for him.

"Why do you have to be so tall?" he mumbled.

Roy chuckled finding the pout on Ed's lips cute. "I'm not any taller than average, you're just short and small. I'm sure anyone could mistake you for a twelve year old."

"I can't help it… damn it…" he muttered as they made their way to the door and put on their shoes and a coat. Ed grabbed his messenger bag and they were out the door walking towards the school.

Edward wasn't looking forward to the day. Maria had told him that the teachers would be informed on his 'situation' and all the teachers in the school are such gossips that by the end of the day even the whole student body will know… and then by the next morning the whole town. It was rare for child abuse to happen in such a small town where everyone knew practically everyone.

Edward hoped he could avoid the bullies today… if they catch wind of the news than there was no doubt that it would be another thing to taunt him with… he really didn't want to hear it from the jerks.

* * *

A/N: This was a complete filler chapter. But I've got a question, what do you think the bullies should say to Ed (nothing nice) when they find out and what Ed should say in return?

I have no idea when I'll be able to update next, so you'll just have to wait and see. So review! Give me your ideas, or tell me what you thought of the chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I just have not had any time at _all_. I didn't even have any time to respond to everyone's reviews either until just earlier. Really, I have other things that I need to be doing right now, like packing up my bag for New York. I'm leaving tomorrow but I'm heading to my dad's tonight. Christmas is coming too quickly!

This chapter is shorter than my usual chapters, it's not even 2000 words. But I hope you enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Eight; In Which Ed Loses His Temper:

Thursday:

The morning classes finished without a problem… a silent sigh of relief from Ed, but he knew that it wasn't until after lunch that everyone would start finding out because that's the teachers' main gossip time. Edward walked out of his music class to see Roy standing outside waiting for him. "…how'd you know this was my last class before lunch?" Ed asked curiously.

Roy gave a smirk. "I hacked into the school computer." He responded as they began walking towards the cafeteria.

Edward frowned as he caught a bit of a teachers' conversation. "Did you hear? Apparently the Elric kid's father Ryans was abusing him… from what I heard it was physical as well as sexual…" Edward could hear pity in the teacher's voice… he didn't want anybody's pity.

"He must have been abusing him every since he adopted the kid… that's like eleven years…" "No, it's more like nine… remember? Elric had disappeared for nearly two years, they say it was kidnap…" was another group of teachers' conversation.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Roy asked looking at Edward who was chewing on his lip.

"The whole school is going to know before lunch is even over…" Edward answered gesturing to another few teachers just outside the cafeteria doors also talking about the same thing.

"Don't worry about it, Ed, we'll both be transferring to Central once everything is sorted out, and no one there will know about it." Roy assured him as they entered the cafeteria. Roy turned towards Edward and held out a couple of dollars to the blond. "For lunch." He said when he saw the confused look on Ed's face.

Edward shook his head. "I can't take your money…" he protested.

Roy took Ed's hand and placed the money in the younger teen's hand. "You are going to take it Ed, and get some lunch. You need to start eating more than one meal a day, the doctor said that you are at least twenty five pounds lighter than you should be."

Edward sighed in resignation knowing that Roy was right. He accepted the money and the both of them got in the lunch line. Lunch passed quietly… though not without a bit of whispers and stares directed at them but that was only because Roy, the popular transfer student, was sitting with Edward, the social outcast.

After lunch Roy walked Edward to his next class… and the stares had increased. Edward knew, by the whispers, that the news had spread to the students now.

"Don't think about them, Ed." Roy told him without even having to look at Edward to know of the distress on the blond's face. "Whatever they think… it doesn't matter."

Edward bowed his head slightly. He knew that Roy was right… he shouldn't worry about what the others think. At the moment all that really matters to him is what Roy thinks. He wished he knew and was almost tempted to use his telepathy… but no he can't and shouldn't do that, no one has the right to listen in on others' thoughts and he will not resort to doing it no matter how badly he wants to know.

* * *

Pity. That was in every single teacher's eyes from the moment Edward walked in their classroom.

Ed didn't pay much attention in the afternoon classes, he already knew everything that was being taught because he had already read all the textbooks… his Eidetic Memory allows him to remember everything he reads and that's probably why his grades have never dropped over the years. He was positive that he wouldn't have been able to learn anything while dealing with the abuse if it hadn't been for the ability.

Though… he had learned piano while dealing with the abuse. And that was something he had to learn without the aid of books or abilities. Piano had always been his outlet… and he had probably been able to learn because of his passion for it. He wanted to get better and better, and he wasn't going to let Jeremy get in the way of his dream.

Soon enough the dismissal bell rang, and Ed stood gathering his books before walking quickly towards his locker. He put in any books he didn't need and took the ones that he did before walking towards the entrance. He'd wait at the school gates if Roy wasn't already there.

Edward almost thought he'd make it out of the school without any run ins with the bullies… of course, that didn't happen. A hand suddenly clamped on Ed's wrist and jerked him into a side hallway where there wasn't anyone else. Edward looked up after being slammed roughly against a wall… there were the three usual bullies, the leader holding his right wrist tightly against the wall. Ed tried to pull his wrist from the grip but only succeeded in making the grip tighten, making him wince in pain… this was his sprained wrist.

"So, Elric, you're so hated that even your own father hates you." one of the bullies standing behind the leader taunted.

Edward kept his face from showing any emotion… relieved that he had even been able to with his lack of a mask. He didn't want them to see his sadness… or fear.

"How long have you been a slut for your father?" the leader sneered.

Edward felt something boiling in his chest and realized that it was anger… he'd felt anger before but never this strong. If it gets any stronger, he's sure that he won't be able to hold it in any longer. _'Keep calm… don't lose control… stay calm…'_

"Tell me Elric, how much do you charge?"

That was it. "Shut up! You have _no_ idea what you're talking about! What the _hell_ do you know? Don't talk about things you don't understand!" Edward was yelling, the loudest he's ever taken his voice before and it wasn't even as loud as a normal yell. Ed had managed to shake off the teens grip and was left panting, face slightly flushed with anger.

The bullies were speechless.

Edward still had a bit more anger to let out. "Why don't you just leave me the hell alone?" with the last yell his voice had started to grow hoarse. He was surprised when the bullies left. As his eyes followed them he saw Roy walking towards him.

"I didn't know you had it in you." Roy commented with a half smirk, half smile.

Edward looked away with a frown. "I don't know what happened… I just…" Edward trailed off unsure on how to explain it. He reached a hand up to massage his throat, his voice now completely hoarse and aching.

Roy smiled lightly. "Let's go…" he held his hand out to Ed who took it without hesitation and they began walking back to Roy's apartment.

When they arrived at the apartment, Roy started making something for dinner while Edward sat down at the island starting on his homework and make-up work. After a little over an hour Ed looked up from his work curious. "Uh… what are you making?" he asked… he still wasn't quite used to freely asking questions but he was getting a bit more comfortable, if only with Roy. His voice was currently pretty hoarse from his little anger bout he had earlier… he didn't think his voice would get hoarse from only yelling a little, but it probably made sense as he had rarely used his voice in the last eleven years much less raised it above a whisper. He had a feeling he'd be dealing with quite a lot of hoarse voices and aching throats in the future.

"Stew." Roy answered.

Edward's eyes light up in something of excitement. He hadn't had stew in years… not since Alex died. "Really?" he couldn't keep the excitement from showing in his voice. Unbeknownst to him, a small smile was tugging at the edges of his lips. He didn't realize it until he registered the slight surprise showing on the older teen's face.

"If I had known you'd get so excited about it I would have made you some earlier." Roy commented walking around the counter with one of his half-smirk half-smiles.

Edward blushed lightly in embarrassment… but his eyes widened when Roy leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. His blush then deepened as he looked away continuing his work. He couldn't figure out why his heart was pounding against his chest so hard or why he was blushing so deeply… he was beginning to get confused. What was that feeling that Roy had for him that was so strong? And why was the same feeling blossoming inside himself growing ever so quickly? It was such a foreign feeling. But whatever the feeling was… it was so very good…

* * *

After eating dinner both the teens were working on schoolwork and seemed to finish around the same time… by then it was going on eleven.

"We should head to bed." Roy stated putting his things back in his backpack.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Edward commented. "You can have the bed."

Roy stared at Edward blankly for a few seconds. "No, Ed. You're sleeping in the bed." He protested.

"I've already taken your bed for the past three nights in a row." Ed argued.

"You're injured."

Edward walked over and sat down on the couch with his arms cross and a stubborn look in his eyes. "I'm fine. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Edward insisted.

Roy raised an eyebrow at Ed's stubbornness and wondered how stubborn the teen could have been if he hadn't gone through so much abuse. Roy sighed running a hand through his hair. "The bed's big enough for the both of us." He said. "You are not sleeping on the couch, Edward."

Edward frowned at somewhat lose of the fight but stood up all the same and followed Roy into the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: I had a little trouble writing this chapter, so it might seem a little broken up. I know for sure that I'm not going to get another chapter out until after Christmas, and maybe not even until after New Years.

Please review! Tell me what you thought of the chapter, did you hate it or did you love it?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't think I can apologize enough for not posting for like what... half a year? I've been so busy with school and learning how to drive. And then my father got arrested for DUI (even though he wasn't even driving), he lost his job, he lost his license, and don't even get me started on his issues with his girlfriend. All in all, I haven't had a very good year and I haven't had much inspiration for writing my story lately.

I'm only updating now because things have calmed down quite a bit (hopefully they'll stay that way), and I get the whole week off from school.

Also, I'm sorry that I've replied to like _no_ one's reviews. Hopefully I can for the reviews for this chapter. Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Nine; In Which Very Little Happens:

Friday:

Edward felt so warm, not just physically, but he also felt it in his heart. He never remembered being this warm. He wanted to stay in this warm oblivion but he could feel himself waking against his wishes. Ed's eyes opened but found he couldn't see anything as his face was buried his something. He looked up to see Roy's sleeping face, they must've moved closer together in their sleep. A lot closer.

Edward was currently in his usual curled up position but was snuggled up against Roy's chest... whose arms were wrapped around him. Was that why he felt so comfortably warm? Someone was holding him. Ed blushed as he realized he liked it. A lot. Edward pushed his embarrassment down and closed his eyes. He didn't feel like leaving the embrace he was currently in, he felt so safe and… Edward frowned slightly, he couldn't think of the right word…

And he didn't get the chance to as the sound of a blazing arm went off. Edward groaned and rolled onto his back to hit the snooze button. Having difficulty finding it, Ed pounded away blindly at the alarm clock his irritation growing... until it exploded. The alarm clock literally exploded. Edward wasn't quite sure which one of his abilities had done it but it happened causing him to jump back into a groggy Roy. Oh boy… what was he going to say?

Edward pointed shakily to where the alarm clock had been just a few seconds ago. "Th-The… alarm clock… e-exploded…" he was slightly relieved that the stuttering came out sounding more like shock rather than nervousness.

Roy just blinked blearily… his still half asleep mind having difficulty understanding. "…that's not…possible…" he mumbled. Though, as he mind began waking, he doubted himself on the sentence as he looked at the pieces of plastic and wiring spread out across the room. "…what the hell…" he stared at the pieces dumbly. He then looked at Ed who was just staring wide eyed, obviously a little shaken. Roy was a little curious on how the alarm clock _exploded_, but shrugged it off. "…oh well… it was just an alarm clock… come on, we need to get ready for school…"

* * *

The school day passed absolutely uneventfully. As of now, though, the whole town knew of the abuse. Edward was stared at as he went from class to class and all through lunch. It was a bit unnerving, but no one bothered him because the whole school heard about his sticking up for himself from the day before. And thankfully school ended quickly and soon he and Roy were walking back to the apartment.

Edward suddenly remembered that he meant to ask Roy about getting some of his things from the house. "Uh… Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"It's just… I was wondering if I'd be able to get some of my things from… the house… some time…"

"Yeah, of course. Do you want to go now?" Roy asked.

"But what if…" Edward hesitated.

"Don't worry, Ed. Ryans is in police custody and will be until he's put in jail." Roy told him.

"Oh… okay…" was all Edward could say.

It was only a minute or so until they walked down the road towards the house. Edward's hand hesitated slightly above the doorknob but only for a second before he opened the door going straight for his room.

"Jeez, it's freezing in here. Isn't there heating in this room?" Roy said when they entered the bedroom.

"No… the heating's been broken for years…" Edward muttered as he pulled out about fifteen sketchbooks from his dresser. He found a box with handles poked in both sides and dumped the books inside before quickly locating his stuffed kitten and the photo of him and Alphonse. Ed saw Roy staring at the stuffed cat. "…my twin loved cats…" he said and Roy nodded.

"Is that all that you want?" Roy asked and Edward nodded as he picked up the box grunting lightly at the weight of the box. There was no way he was going to be able to carry this all the way back to the apartment, but he was going to try anyways… or he was, until Roy took the box from him. "I've got it."

Edward sighed but nodded before they continued on their way to Roy's apartment.

* * *

Sunday:

The next day was a Saturday and the two teens had to go to Social Services to discuss the trial date. As the town that they lived was so small, they were going to have to go all the way to Central for the trial. They decided that they would bring all their things with them to Central so that they don't have to return once the trial was over.

They'd be leaving on a train on Thursday. Maria was taking care of getting them transferred and would also be going ahead of them to Central for the hearing, as well as to speak with Roy's mother.

Sunday, Edward was helping Roy pack up all his things which didn't take long as Roy didn't have much other than clothes. Edward taped a box closed before labeling it with a sharpie. "A-Are you sure… that she won't mind?" Ed asked Roy.

"Of course she won't, Ed. She's excited to meet you." Roy assured him. Roy had called his mother a few days ago to inform her of what was going on, and she was more than happy to have the two of them come to Central. "Alright, that's the last of everything. Now we've just got to mail these out to Central." Roy took a glance at the clock. "We can do that tomorrow, it's already late. Let's get to bed."

* * *

_They had just gotten back from the funeral. Edward's eyes were red rimmed and puffy from all the crying he had done. Why did Alex have to die? Why did she give her life up for his? Little Edward kept asking himself these questions. In the end he just blamed himself for his adoptive mother's death._

"_You little brat! It's your fault she's gone!" Jeremy yelled at him._

_Edward cried out in pain as he was thrown roughly into the bathroom colliding with the sink. Ed stood up his hands clenching the edge of the sink and looked back to see Jeremy taking off his belt and wrapping one end around his hand. Edward was forced out of his shirt and his pants were pulled down. He had already worked out what the man was going to do and shut his eyes as he gripped the sink tighter. His mind was telling him that he deserved this as the the belt made harsh contact with his skin splitting it open. Ed bit his lip as he whimpered tears welling up in his eyes. They fell as the second lash hit him. Blood was seeping down his back in great amounts as he sobbed in pain with each lash. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" he repeated over and over through the sobs. His knees gave out after about fifteen minutes but the lashes kept coming. It was only after his whole back and thighs were covering in gashes that Jeremy quit leaving Ed curled up on the cold tiles shaking and crying._

* * *

Thursday:

Edward jerked awake sitting up on the bed tears shining in his eyes as he pulled his knees to his chest. He was near hyperventilation as he trembled. He hated that memory: the first time Jeremy ever harmed him. The guilt over Alexandria's death was still as strong as ever making his chest tighten and his throat close up. Edward's back was still had healing gashes from a whipping he had gotten nearly two weeks ago. Jeremy had done that quite often right before he would… Edward's body heaved with a suppressed sob as his tears began to fall.

"Edward…"

Damn… he woke Roy up.

Ed felt a hand rest on his back gently and found himself leaning into the warm touch. Edward turned towards Roy and wrapped his arms around the older teen's waist as he buried his face in the shirt. A couple of sobs fell from his lips and he felt Roy's arms wrap around him a hand rubbing his back gently. Comforting words were whispered in his ears, the hand now running through his hair. Ed found himself calming down and his tears slowly quit flowing, but he didn't let go of Roy yet. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply… the older teen smelled of rain and fire, it was a little strange, but he liked it.

"Are you okay now?" Roy asked.

Edward pulled away a little disappointed and nodded rubbing his irritated and red rimmed eyes with his hand through the long sleeve covering it. He was still tired and felt his eyes trying to close. He looked up when he felt Roy staring at him. "What?"

Roy stood up and ruffled Ed's hair. "You're cute," he said before he quickly entered the bathroom leaving Edward blushing deeply.

* * *

Their train was leaving at noon and they wouldn't arrive at Central until around seven on Friday. The walk to the train station was about twenty minutes long and they arrived just a little over five minutes before the train left. The compartment that they would be in for the next day had seats facing each other by the window while two beds were closer to the door connected to the wall one over the other like a bunk bed.

The next hours on the train were spent mostly in silence: Roy had bought a bunch of books for the trip to read while he got Ed a new sketchbook (his other one already filled) and new colored pencils. So Roy spent a while reading a book while Ed worked on an intricate drawing of a floating castle. The bottom of the castle looked like it had been ripped up from the ground, dirt and roots many, many feet thick covering the bottom of it. The castle had many towers that looked to be overgrown with trees and other plants. It took about five hours to draw to get all the little details and get everything shaded correctly.

He finished the drawing just as a woman came by pushing a cart for them to get something to eat from. They both got a sandwich and something to drink. Edward could barely eat half of the sandwich but he was starting to eat three meals a day now, thanks to Roy.

Edward spent some time reading a book until it began to get pretty late and they both went to bed. While Roy had no difficulty at all falling asleep, just when Ed would manage to doze off he would wake up again from all the noise the train was making. It was absolutely frustrating, he was completely exhausted but every noise made wake him up just as he managed to fall back asleep. He just really, really wanted to sleep. It was around five-thirty that Edward just gave up completely and got up to sit in a seat near the window to watch as the sun slowly began to peak up over the trees. Amestris was a large country but most of it was forests and grassy plains, the towns are very far apart and usually small, the only big ones being: Central City, East City, West City, South City, and North City.

Edward stared blankly at the pages of a book resting on his lap. He was attempting to read. Key word: attempting. His mind was fuzzy having difficulty putting the letters together into known words. At the moment it all just looked like random letters jumbled up. Sleep scratched irritatingly at the back of his eyes while the sunlight was way to bright for his liking. His head was pounding and every jerk the train made caused a bout of nausea to hit him.

It was going on eight by the time Roy woke up, just in time to get some breakfast from the cart. Roy sat down with some cereal and two cartons of milk he made to hand Ed one of the small boxes of cereal but Edward shook his head only feeling more nauseous at the thought of food. Edward gave up on the book and stared out at the scenery, but soon felt Roy's eyes studying him.

"Ed."

Edward looked back at Roy who was frowning. Ed rubbed his burning eyes with a tired sigh.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Roy asked leaning forward. He placed his hand on the side of Ed's face his thumb rubbing gently at the bags underneath the blond's eyes.

Edward blinked… it took him a minute to register what Roy said, and another minute to form an answer. "I'm not sure… I couldn't stay asleep long… the noise kept waking me up…" he answered slowly forming words with difficulty. He suppressed a yawn that was fighting to escape his lips.

Roy sighed. "Come on, Ed. You need to at least lay down and try to get some sleep." Roy took Edward's hands pulling the younger teen to his feet leading him over to the bed.

Edward didn't have the strength to protest, so he complied laying down on the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he was just restless having already been lying down for the last six hours at least. Ed buried his face in the pillow underneath him huffing in frustration.

"You'll never fall asleep if you don't relax." Roy advised sitting on the edge of the bed. He could have sworn he saw Edward just glare at him. Roy smiled and ran his hand through Ed's silky golden hair. His smile widened seeing Ed's body relax immediately.

"…mm…" Edward hm'd gratefully and was asleep before he could say anymore.

* * *

A/N: Definitely another filler chapter. And it's _completely_ rushed and fast paced, I know. I don't think the next chapters going to be much better in that aspect, but at least some more stuff will be happening, such as the the trial! I must warn you, though, the trial is a minuscule five hundred words. This story is not about how Edward sends Ryans to jail.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm just glad I got around to updating, I didn't want everyone thinking that I've given up on this. So, if I still have readers out there, please drop a review to let me know.


End file.
